


充電

by Reality_K



Category: HIStory3 - 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_K/pseuds/Reality_K
Relationships: 恩智
Kudos: 3





	充電

‘’宋...偉...恩...!‘’黃雋智憤怒地盯著像樹熊抱緊樹幹的宋偉恩，他艱辛地踏上回家的道路，"不是說好不要喝太多嗎?答應了我還是不顧一切地喝喝喝，到最後可是我把扛回去，你又不是不知道自己手長腿長。"黃雋智把一肚怨氣發洩在緊緊纏著他的宋偉恩，原本還靜靜依靠背的人突然大吵大鬧，"我們~繼續喝~!嘻嘻...我要喝酒啦。雋~"宋偉恩忽然在搖擺，"欸!不要晃啦!還有人都喝醉了，還喝什麼酒!明天頭痛到快要死，我可不管喔。"黃雋智拼命抓緊在晃動的人，避免自家大型犬倒地時拉下他也跟著跌倒，"雋~我要喝酒啦~還有...我沒有醉!我只是看不清楚任何東西!"都看不清了，你還說你沒有醉?你試試你自己走直線啊，我相信我一放手你立馬倒在地呢!

大吵大鬧的人安靜了不夠一分鐘，話雖然停了，但不安分的手卻開始毛手毛腳，手指不時惡趣味地撩撥黃雋智的乳頭，更慢慢撩起他的欲望，欲望的火焰不但沒有停止，反而燒得更旺盛，火焰開始蔓延至其他地方，薄薄的唇瓣遊走黃雋智敏感的頸項，落下細細密密的痕跡，比平常還要重的鼻息一下一下地傳入黃雋智的耳廓，吹得他都臉紅耳赤。‘’比卡比卡~‘’宋偉恩忽然裝比卡超向著小智主人撒嬌，‘’幹...幹嘛突然裝比卡超，你不要以為你裝可愛，我就會...放過你。‘’黃雋智支支吾吾地掩飾自己的慌張，但他的慌亂早已被背上的人洞悉了，"小智，我要充電電，比卡超沒有電電了。‘’宋偉恩危險的言論說明了待會回到家後先行的活動。

黃雋智終於捱過煎熬的路程，一回到家便被人一個轉身按在木門上交換著充滿酒氣的吻，嚷著要充電的人不斷轉換角度交換彼此的呼吸，充當著充電器角色的人即使沒有喝醉，但他的呼吸亦開始夾雜淡淡的酒氣，把他親得有點醉醺醺，神智漸漸地被弄得一塌糊塗什麼也想不到。宋偉恩有意無意接觸黃雋智的腰，輕輕的觸碰就輕易把黃雋智發軟，可能是因為兩人很久沒有見面，當兩人的距離越發拉近時，黃雋智難免有點緊張，艱辛地接受異物在他體內抽插的感受，但痛楚不是很持久就變為愉悅的快感，羞恥的位置亦開始湧出透明的液體，讓他更緊張兮兮和急不及待要與宋偉恩融為一體。

與黃雋智的焦急不同，宋偉恩反而慢條斯理地探入，漸漸增加手指的數量，弄得黃雋智更酥麻，宋偉恩彷彿真的是比卡超在發動技能，令他全身都像有電流經過。‘’嗯哈...你還有...弄多久?嗯...快一點...幹我。‘’宋偉恩像是在等待這一句，一聽到後毫不猶豫地插入久違的通道，暖暖的觸感包裹著宋偉恩的性器，舒服得讓他不由自主地低吼了一聲，待黃雋智習慣後才奮力抽插，像要把人幹到未來兩天都不能下床似的。‘’啊!你...輕力...一點。我的背...好痛...‘’宋偉恩聞言，立刻抱著黃雋智走回房間，但由於他們還是連接的狀態，所以每走一步都讓嚇人的性器往內推前一點。當人走到房間時，黃雋智已經迷迷糊糊的沉醉於一浪接一浪的快感。宋偉恩繼續奮力地抽插，未幾宋偉恩和黃雋智都釋放出濃郁的白濁，宋偉恩把性器抽取出來時，白濁失去堵塞慢慢的流出來的場面十分淫靡。

‘’你充好電了嗎?‘’黃雋智圈著宋偉恩的頸項，為他打氣的吻了吻唇瓣，‘’排練要加油哦，累了也沒關係，有我在。‘’兩人相依相偎的抱在一起，‘’謝謝你。睡吧，祝你有好夢。‘’翌日，宋偉恩十分有精神的在排練，人們都問他好像不累的，他笑了笑說‘’因為我有特別的充電器。‘’


End file.
